


фото стоит тысячи слов и пары смешков

by Montana_Way



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Kudos: 3





	фото стоит тысячи слов и пары смешков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A picture is worth a thousand words and a few laughs.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333786) by [ruthiestump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump). 



Майки закатил глаза, услышав хихиканье Фрэнка, долетевшее до его ушей. Он знал, что идти к ним домой было ошибкой. Сегодня среда, а у его матери был выходной. Он хотел пойти к Фрэнку домой, поиграть в видеоигры, почитать комиксы или посмотреть один из фильмов "Кошмар на улице Вязов", но он определенно не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк встретил его мать, ну не сегодня.

—Это Майки и Джерард играют в соседском бассейне. Разве они не очаровательны?

Майки съежился от вопроса матери, хотя его стоическое выражение лица говорило о том, что он абсолютно ее игнорирует. Майки внимательно наблюдал за мамой, которая нависла над плечом Фрэнка, указывая на некоторые места в семейном фотоальбоме, лежавшем у него на коленях. Он знал, на что они смотрят, это была любимая фотография его матери, когда они с братом были детьми.

_ Майки было 4 года, Джерарду - 7, когда они сделали эту фотографию. Соседский мальчик пригласил их поиграть с его новым надувным бассейном, но Майки забыл свои плавки с Бэтменом в доме Хелены._

 _ —Просто надень одни из плавок Джерарда, - сказала мать, когда Майки объяснил ей свою дилемму. Он нахмурился.  _

_ —Ну уж нет. Бэтмен - это круто! Мне нужны мои плавки с Бэтменом! _

_ —Ну, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Майки. Я не собираюсь звонить Хелене только для того, чтобы она привезла тебе твои плавки. Просто найди другую пару. _

_ Майки хмуро посмотрел на нее и потопал к заднему двору. Он подошел к забору и постучал по дереву, зная, что Ник будет по другую сторону. _

_ —Я не смогу прийти, - заскулил он, когда Ник отшатнулся.  _

_ —А почему нет? Мы только что закончили заливать воду! _

_ —У меня нет плавок. _

_ Майки почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он действительно хотел поплавать в надувном бассейне Ника и показать свои крутые плавки с Бэтменом, но теперь он даже этого не мог сделать. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он услышал следующие слова Ника. _

_ —Просто плавай в нижнем белье. Именно так я всегда делаю. _

_ С этими словами Майки побежал обратно в дом, схватил свое полотенце и побежал к Нику, там он снял шорты и футболку, прежде чем начал плавать. Он уже вовсю развлекался, брызгая водой на Ника, когда заметил, что Джерард и его мать пришли через пять минут с камерой в руках. _

—Майки тут самый милый. 

__

__

__

Голос Фрэнка вывел Майки из воспоминаний. Его улыбка напомнила ему, где они находятся.

__

__

__

Он сердито посмотрел на Фрэнка за то, что тот потакал его матери. Майки умирал от смущения, неужели он этого не видит?

__

__

__

—У меня не было плавок, - процедил Майки сквозь зубы. Фрэнк хихикнул, когда его взгляд снова упал на фотографию.

__

__

__

—Да уж, я могу это видеть. Так значит, ты всегда был поклонником Трансформеров?

__

__

__

Фрэнк с ухмылкой оторвал взгляд от фотоальбома.

__

__

__

Глаза Майки сузились в щелочки, когда он наблюдал, как Фрэнк издевается над его нижним бельем, сидя на диване.

__

__

__

—Ты что, смеешься? Он был одержим этими штуками! Купила ему с желтым, его любимым, как там, Майки? Бамбл-какой-то-там. Бамбл-Би! Вот. Я купила ему с Бамбл-Би, и он носил их, пока ему не исполнилось десять.

__

__

__

Майки внутренне застонал, слушая, как его мать бормочет о его детстве своему лучшему другу, ну бывшему лучшему другу, если Фрэнк будет продолжать поощрять ее.

__

__

__

—Правда? - Фрэнк посмотрел на Майки,посмотрел на его мать, и большая, не предвещающая ничего хорошего улыбка появилась на его губах из-за этой новой найденной информации. — Вы должны рассказать мне больше, Миссис Уэй.

__

__

__

Вот и все. Майки собирался прибить его. Прежде чем мать успела продолжить, Майки вскочил на ноги со своего места на стуле напротив них. 

__

__

__

—Было бы невероятно, если бы она это сделала. Это действительно было бы здорово, Мама, ты просто заставляешь эти истории всплывать, но мы должны закончить этот проект. Ну же, Фрэнк.

__

__

__

Майки пересек комнату и, схватив Фрэнка за руку, потащил его с дивана к лестнице. Он взбежал по ступенькам вместе с Фрэнком и как можно скорее захлопнул дверь. Он обратил свое внимание на Фрэнка, который лежал на кровати и смеялся.

__

__

__

—Какого черта ты ржешь? - Майки усмехнулся, чувствуя, как его щеки горят.

__

__

__

—Ты был таким очаровательным! - сказал Фрэнк, когда он перевёл дыхание.

__

__

__

Он встал с кровати и подошел к Майки, стоявшему спиной к двери. Его улыбка все еще оставалась нетронутой, когда он приблизился к Майки и вторгся в его личное пространство. Их груди соприкасались, когда Фрэнк остановился, Майки опустил взгляд и увидел, что темно-карие глаза Фрэнка пристально смотрят на него. Через секунду Майки почувствовал мягкие губы Фрэнка на своих, холодное кольцо на губе вызвало у него легкую дрожь. Он чувствовал улыбку на губах Фрэнка, но на самом деле это было не так уж и важно, так как она была прижата к его губам. Довольно скоро на лице Майки появилась та же самая улыбка. Фрэнк отстранился, тяжело дыша и прикрыв глаза тяжелыми веками.

__

__

__

—Как ты думаешь, ты мог бы надеть это нижнее белье с Трансформерами для меня? - Спросил Фрэнк с ухмылкой на губах.

__

__

__

Майки закатил глаза, но его улыбка не дрогнула. 

__

__

__

—Я попробую сделать для тебя исключение.

__

__

__

—Хорошо,- усмехнулся Фрэнк. - Либо так, либо я краду этот фотоальбом.

__

__

__


End file.
